


Flying

by Pile_of_garbage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Death, Flying, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shame, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pile_of_garbage/pseuds/Pile_of_garbage
Summary: A short story about what may or may not happen after death...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my All Poetry account, its not copied and pasted, THE STORY IS MINE.

Death is an odd experience to say the least. Well for me it was anyway. I was scared, I had been termanilly ill for a while and this day had been coming for me, but that didn't stop me from wondering what would happen after. I had my children and grandchildren around me. The grandchildren where crying, my children where trying to be strong but their eyes where wet with emotion. It wasn't as painful as I thought dying would be. It felt like falling asleep but what scared me was I knew I would never wake up again.

It felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes and saw the blue sky around me. I felt surprisingly giddy. Was this flying? All feelings of fear left my body, and I felt suprisingly content and calm. I lost track of how long I flew upwards for. It could've been years or minutes, it all felt the same. It made me wonder if I was going to heaven. Would I feel like I was falling if I was heading to hell. Was I even going to heaven? I haden't been a religous person as I grew up, which made me sceptical that I would be aloud into heaven. 

As I pondered over this, a warm feeling filled me and I suddenly found myself standing in a white room, or space, I wasn't quite sure. I missed the feeling of flying, I longed for that feeling of freedom back. 

"Hello child" a wise and gentle voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a lady in a white dress and long brown hair behind me with a kind smile. I could tell instantly that who ever she was she wasn't God. She didn't have an air of arrogance like I feel God would. I nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Let's talk. I can tell you have questions for me about everything, you always do. But before we begin let us choose what you wish to be next reincarnated into" the mystery lady said smiling kindly. I thought for a minute and about my experience flying up here (wherever here was) and how much peace it had given me. I smiled at the lady before saying: "A bird if you please."


End file.
